


Regret in The Field

by KingObean



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/F, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingObean/pseuds/KingObean
Summary: Catra makes an oopsie.





	Regret in The Field

I stood there, on the cold hard stone of the battlefield. A chilling wind breeze runs through my hair. “What have I done..?” I yelp as I backed away from my best friends body. Adora, kneeling her one leg on that dirty soil, eyes wide and staring at her own sword pierced through her body. How did this happen? How could I let this happen? I went to far in this little game we played.

“Catra..?” Adora slurs as her now frail body goes towards the ground.

The world had seemed to freeze around them. All soldiers, on both sides, stop and stare with big eyes.

“What have you done!?”, a voice coming from my right yells. I turn around to catch the owner of the voice. It was Glimmer, one of Adora’s new friends, running up to me with fiery in her eyes and hands held in a tight sparkly fist. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to..”, I trail off. Did I seriously mean to kill my best friend? Was I just into the intense state of the fight?

“I..didn’t,” I feel a sudden spark of pain in my left jaw and hit the ground. Glimmer is on top of me, getting hit after hit on my face. 

She wacks me in the nose and it’s hard to breathe now. Maybe I deserve this. Maybe they should just kill me and get their revenge. Adora was their strongest soldier, It would make sense to execute the person responsible for killing her. After all, I am at my weakest stage now. I never thought I could actually do it. I didn’t WANT to actually do it. But this is a war, and war makes us do dreadful things.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, I just did this for an English assignment and my friend wanted me to post it lol. This is my first ever "fanfic" and I probably won't finish it because I can't write :/


End file.
